Cue sports, also known as billiard sports, are a wide variety of games of skill generally played with a cue stick, which is used to strike a cue ball and thereby cause the cue ball and object balls hit by the cue ball to move around a cloth-covered table bounded by elastic bumpers known as cushions. The design of the cue stick directly impacts how effectively a player can both strike the cue balls and cause dispersion of object balls to desired locations on the table. For example, cue sticks are typically designed with fixed or adjustable weight, in the form of one or more weighted metal bolts, added within the handle of the cue stick. The added weight not only impacts how the cue stick strikes a cue ball but also affects the “feel” of the cue stick to a user, which can add to or detract from the user's effectiveness at the game. However, current weight systems added to the cue stick are still limited in other aspects, for instance in: creating sufficient force during an initial break of the object balls for optimum dispersion; assisting the user's stroke to stay online; and imparting a spin to the cue ball. Thus, a need exists for a weight system for a cue stick that can address at least some of the above-referenced shortcomings.